Fighting Temptation
by Lady Daendre
Summary: Part I is completed, the pre-kidnapping. Stay tuned for interesting Dark Jedi stuff...Will Obi-Wan resist saving Kandi by joining the Sith?
1. (Part I-Destiny) i-stray feelings

Title: Episode I: Fighting Temptation  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: I've decided to condense the first 4 chapters to make one part. So far, the heroine has been captured twice, and before she was captured again, she found love within a Jedi we know and love as Obi-Wan. Part one was all about the adventures before the 2nd kidnapping. The 2nd part should provide some interesting shockers. Let me say this from the start. This is an AU fic and is not meant to be compared to fics that are from the actual SW universe.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll make it clear from the very start. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STAR WARS CHARACTERS except Kandi-Lakta Deboina and anyone you most likely don't recognize. Chars like Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn belong to the Bearded One, George Lucas. * sniffles * oh boy I wish I owned Obi-Wan  
  
Rating: Unsure as of now…G?  
  
Please read and enjoy it. I will not change my writing based on reviews. This will probably be longer than any of my other stories, which were 3-5 pages in Word per chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Part I-Destiny  
  
Chapter 1~Stray Feelings  
  
Staring out into space, a figure sat still as an ice sculpture on the snowy plains of Hoth. She sat rigid until she shivered when the cold, dank air of Nebelisk, her new home, began to form windy breezes that blew her aquamarine hair into her face. Her eyes were fixed on one planet: Corellia. She had emotions that longed to escape, but Kandi-Lakta Deboina would not allow them to show. The only feeling that was apparent to an ordinary bystander was the feeling of nostalgia.  
  
Nebelisk was much like Endor with its many trees and plant life. The only way anyone could distinguish the two planets was that there were no Ewoks on Nebelisk, and the winters happened to be colder…much colder. Nebelisk was the home to very few people, and Kandi began to miss the many different species that were present on Corellia. So when the day that she was given the offer to run away from her family and start a new life as a renegade, Kandi gladly accepted this. She found her blaster and holster, and suited up for a long trip to a galaxy light years away from this lonely, desolate planet.  
  
She slowly walked up the ramp into the ship and heard the clanking of her boots on the hard metal. She listened for the unfamiliar sound of talking among aliens and humans, and smirked when she saw someone she recognized on board.  
  
"Well if it isn't Samkins," Kandi said, crossing her arms against her chest.  
  
"Deboina! You're running away from Nebelisk…well it's about time!" the man with sandy brown hair that Kandi called "Samkins" said.  
  
A few heads turned to see the woman approach Samkins and sit down behind him. They quickly continued their conversations, snickering because Kandi happened to be the only woman on board.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this? It won't exactly be easy work and a free ride away from home," Samkins said.  
  
"Reck Samkins! You know me better than that. I'm a tough lady now…I can take care of myself, and I've gotten stronger over the decade," Kandi said.  
  
Samkins nodded and remained silent until the engine was fired up. His deep green eyes seemed to scan the room for someone or something, and he put his hand on Kandi's delicate shoulder. His shirt seemed tight enough that one could tell just how muscular the man was. He grew up in Corellia with Kandi and was her best friend throughout their short time together. They were even on intimate relations for a few weeks, but Kandi's mom managed to get transferred to Nebelisk, which broke their relationship into pieces. Now they were back together and nothing could stop them.  
  
They were both just fifteen years, yet they seemed grown up and angelic among the crowd of burly aliens scattered around the ship. Samkins brushed a hand through Kandi's hair and smiled at her, causing Kandi to blush.  
  
"I'm just worried about you, that's all," Samkins finally said. The loud engine prevented Kandi from responding to this, and within minutes, the team of aliens and humans were finally outside of Nebelisk.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure about this, Master?" the Padawan asked. His clear azure eyes showed much interest along with regret. He ran a hand through his spiked brown hair and traced it down to the ponytail. His hand strayed to the long braid that reached down to his chest, and he gave it a tug.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan, we must find her. I fear it will be too late if we wait too long," the Master said. Master and Padawan, it was a full circle. Obi-Wan had just been selected as an apprentice under the venerable Qui-Gon Jinn, and was already the perfect student, the child any teacher would wish to have. The teacher was a man with broad shoulders and long darker brown hair that stopped at his shoulders. The sides and top were pulled back into a neat ponytail and his facial hair was neatly trimmed to form a mustache and the tips of a beard.  
  
"But what if she refuses to join us?" Obi-Wan asked, a frown adorning his perfect face.  
  
"She won't…I'm almost certain of that. Her father was a very respectable Jedi, and I can tell through the Force that she longs to follow him, even if she does not yet know it," Qui-Gon answered, patting the Padawan on the shoulder.  
  
"I hope you're right," Obi-Wan said, stepping onto the starship. "It would be a shame to lose another one to them." With this, the young apprentice scowled.  
  
"I will not let her do such a horrible thing. It would be a crime for someone so perfect, so innocent, to be corrupted by the evil ones," the Master said. Qui-Gon followed his Padawan onto the ship and walked to the seat next to Obi-Wan. "Do not worry, my Padawan, we shall not have to worry about another Sith warrior for a long time."  
  
"I hope you're right," Obi-Wan said, almost under his breath, but slightly audible.  
  
"So am I, my Padawan…so am I."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kandi stood near the window of the ship once it had left hyperspace and gazed out at the stars. Stargazing happened to be one of the Corellian's pastimes. She longed to live the adventures that her life had once been comprised of. She longed for the adventure that would take her back to her long lost father. But most of all, she longed to find some meaning to her life.  
  
The Corellian walked over to the captain of the ship, called the Lavish Palace, and spoke softly to him. "I heard you knew my father…his name was Deng-Wan Deboina."  
  
"Ah, Deng, yes, Deng I've spent many times with," the captain said. "Used to be a renegade, he was, just like you are now. Then, he ran off to join the Jedi, an ancient religion. Never saw him again, nope, I believe him to have disappeared within the Jedi's temples."  
  
Kandi sighed, she never got the truth out of her mother. Lanki Deboina was still grieving over the sudden disappearance of the old man.  
  
A light on the controls flashed, signaling an incoming message. The captain, Speck Starnail, pressed a few buttons on the controls and a voice in Basic was heard.  
  
"Urgent! Please send your best fighters to Floatia! We are under attack, repeat, we are under attack! A fifty thousand credit reward to each who help," the voice said. The message ended and the flashing light disappeared.  
  
"All right, here's our big chance, people! Samkins, take Laurel and the new girl to the palace of Floatia. I'll take the rest directly to the fighting," Speck said.  
  
"Does this mean I get to fight?" Kandi asked, unsure of what 'going to the palace' meant.  
  
"No…unfortunately Speck thinks you and Laurel are too valuable to lose. Instead, you will rest with me and take care of the more diplomatic forms of fighting," Samkins said.  
  
Kandi frowned; all she wanted was to have an adventure, even a small one. Now, her first chance at this was being taken away from her faster than a droid could say "Tatooine."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hand me a blaster!" a rugged alien called. "I can't wait to capture those pitiful fools who think they can help Floatia."  
  
"In due time, my friend. But first, we must LAND," the tallest alien, the leader of the motley crew, said.  
  
"Oh shush, Blake, you never let me soak in the glory of fighting…not did you fail to bring me to reality by ripping me away from my dreams," the first alien said.  
  
These aliens were very poor looking. Their hair was matted and knotted and their green faces matched that of a very sick human. They had slits for eyes, and instead of seeing, they got around much in the same manner as snakes, by sticking their forked tongues into the air. They belonged to a race of wretched villains called the Spikers. All Spikers look exactly the same. Matted hair, slits for eyes, forked tongues…in addition to those features; they have spiky ears…hence the 'Spikers.' Every Spiker has been known to doing dastardly tasks day in and day out. Several Spikers formed a pirate group named the "Severing Spikers." Spikers weren't exactly that bright, and while they were brilliant fighters, they had no creative side, nor the brains to answer a simple quantum physics question.  
  
"Thud, look what I found on one of the dead guys there!" another alien, this one named Svenk, held up a lightsaber. "It's a pretty light attached to a handle of some sort."  
  
"Svenk…that's not just any pretty light, that's a lightsaber!" Blake said. "Its blades are deadly and can cut through anything…except another lightsaber. It is the chosen weapon of a Jedi knight, our worst enemies."  
  
Blake proved to be the brightest of the bunch of Spikers, considering he was the only one who had any sense of intelligence in any subject other than violence.  
  
"We killed a Jedi?" Thud looked happy…which was difficult for a Spiker to appear to be from the fact that their mouths prevented them from smiling.  
  
"Why must I be stuck with a bunch of stupid, idiotic Spikers?" Blake mumbled. "All right, we've landed…now get your blasters on the way out…this lightsaber may be of some use to us."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kandi walked alongside Laurel and Samkins, her thoughts always straying to her father. She wondered just where he was and what he was doing at this exact moment. She stretched out with her feelings to search for the answer, but it did not come. A long time ago, her father taught her some basic mind techniques and she would always search for the familiar feeling her friends gave. But now, when she tried to do the same to find her father's feeling, she failed. Her thoughts were interrupted by Samkins, who stopped the two newer renegades.  
  
"We're here…the palace of Floatia," Samkins said, his mouth forming a smile.  
  
He led the two into the palace and walked immediately to the throne room. They stopped at the seat of who appeared to be the ruler of the planet and kneeled before her.  
  
"Princess Flemtiss," Samkins said, placing a kiss on the outstretched hand of the princess.  
  
"Little Sam, you have returned!" the princess said, with glee behind her voice.  
  
"I would never abandon a woman as beautiful as yourself forever," Samkins flattered the woman.  
  
"And who, might I ask, are your companions?" Flemtiss asked.  
  
"This is Laurel Stemmings, my beloved best friend, and my once-best friend Kandi-Lakta Deboina," Samkins introduced his two friends to the princess.  
  
The name Deboina struck surprise into the princess' eyes. "So you are the daughter of the great Jedi knight. I have heard many famed things about you," she said.  
  
Kandi raised her eyebrow. A wealthy princess was praising her on something she had no idea about, and she was kneeling before her dressed in less elegant clothing.  
  
Flemtiss gathered her green and blue skirts and rose up from the throne to join the three renegades on the marble floor. Compared to Kandi's black tank top and silver and blue pants, Flemtiss looked much more wealthier than even the wealthiest man alive.  
  
"Tell me, dear princess, what did you know about my father?" There was a painful sound in Kandi's voice.  
  
"He was the greatest Jedi I have ever seen. His technique was amazingly good, and he was not that bad looking himself," the princess winked. "But that was many years ago…now…those times have been lost." Flemtiss looked sadly to the ground.  
  
"Why are you speaking in the past tense…what happened to my father?" Kandi asked.  
  
"He…was killed." Flemtiss allowed a few tears to fall onto her jade and cerulean skirts. "By a group of pirates called the Severing Spikers."  
  
Kandi looked away to prevent Samkins from seeing her tears. It wasn't that difficult to figure out that she was crying, because she left a soft trail of tears when following the three into a separate room.  
  
It wasn't long before the three were separated, because blaster shots across the room brought Samkins close to the princess to protect her, but prevented the ever-silent Laurel and the melancholy Kandi from reaching them. Kandi immediately reached for her blaster, as if she didn't need to think about her decision anymore.  
  
"It's the Severing Spikers! You must be-" The princess' voice was interrupted by a round of blaster shots.  
  
The mention of the Severing Spikers made Kandi's blood boil. She did not care about leaving the blaster on stun. She would have revenge for her father's death.  
  
Her thoughts of revenge were cut short, when a stun ray hit her back, and Blake soon had the girl in his arms. "Don't kill the princess or the boy with the princess…bring those to me! Anyone else may be killed!"  
  
The Corellian was dragged away to be tied up in the dark, cramped ship that the Spikers had inhabiting for two weeks, but she would not get another glance at Samkins or the princess again.  
  
"Don't worry, princess, we will be safe…I can't say the same about Laurel and Kandi, though," Samkins said, as they were hiding in a covert room that was unknown to everyone but Samkins and Flemtiss.  
  
"She will be safe…I can feel it," the princess grinned, knowing that in her blood, Kandi would not be harmed and would soon receive a little help from a few strangers shortly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. ii-encounters

Title: Episode I: Fighting Temptation  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
Rating: G for now  
  
Please enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2~Encounters  
  
Waking up, Kandi noticed that she was not aboard the Corellian gunship anymore. Her hands were bound tightly with rope made of the finest material. She tried so much to free herself, but the ropes would not break, not even the slightest bit. She heard a rather noisy group of aliens walk through the door, and looked up to see them entering.  
  
"Well, the stinky human has finally woken up," Thud said in the Spikers' own language. "How shall we torture her?"  
  
"We have orders from the evil one," Blake said. "We must find out her name first, then see if she's the one he has been looking for." Blake switched from Spikish to Basic. "You are a Corellian. I can tell by the clothing."  
  
Kandi nodded and kept trying to break the rope while they were talking.  
  
"May I ask what your name is?" Blake asked, walking closer to her. Kandi shuddered at the closer look of the ugly alien.  
  
"My name…is Kandi-Lakta Deboina. I have heard that your group of stupid aliens has killed him," Kandi said with a scowl.  
  
"Hmm…Deboina…I have heard that name before…" Blake said, walking away and mumbled something to Svenk in Spikish. "Now, my dear, I do believe my master has been looking for you," Blake continued in Basic. He held up a lightsaber and placed it on the counter. "This, I have heard, belonged to the great Deng-Wan Deboina."  
  
"No!" Kandi yelled out. "How could you do such a thing? You killed my father…" She whimpered and moaned slightly. What news this would be to her mother.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Will we make it in time?" the young Padawan asked his Master.  
  
"We must make it in time. If we do not intercept that ship, everything will be doomed," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"It seems that we reached the ship. Good luck, you two," a young voice said, coming from the captain's chair.  
  
"There's no such thing as luck," Qui-Gon said, winking.  
  
The Master and his Padawan approached the ramp that would take them onto the Spikers' ship. They leaped down the hole leading into the cargo bay, and hid themselves behind some old boxes.  
  
"Keep still and silence, Obi-Wan…we do not want to get caught until the ship gets moving," the bearded Jedi Master said.  
  
Obi-Wan obeyed the wise man and kept quiet. In order to keep himself from making noise, he searched for the calm in the Force he loved to feel when he was excited. 'Excitement…adventure…a Jedi craves not these things,' Obi- Wan thought. It was a phrase Master Yoda used time and time again, and the young Padawan seemed to stop feeling so excited before every mission.  
  
It had been two years since Obi-Wan joined, and already he and his master have been asked to go on missions. Ever since he started his practices as a Jedi, the Padawan had made many friends, but he hadn't found his soul mate. He was now close to twenty-three, yet he had never even gone on a date yet. His mind was not usually focused on girls, but with the extra time to spare, Obi-Wan searched through the Force for the girl they were rescuing. He could tell there was something special about her…she had a strong sense in the Force, for one thing. But there was something else…something bigger.  
  
"All right…we're moving," Qui-Gon whispered. "Let's make a break for it, I think I know where the girl is."  
  
Obi-Wan just nodded and followed his Master. He would trust the man with his life if he had to. He knew that Qui-Gon would lead them to the right place.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We are under attack!" a Spiker yelled.  
  
Blake growled. "What now?" He turned to Kandi. "Don't you even think of going anywhere!"  
  
The next thing Kandi knew, blood spilled everywhere and body after Spiker body piled up before her. While the older Jedi took care of the Spikers, the younger Padawan rescued the girl.  
  
"Well it's about time," Kandi said, rather rudely. "I've been stuck here for…too long!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the girl smugly. "I'll let you know that I didn't have to come here and rescue, I OFFERED to be the one to save you. I could have just left you to these slimy green aliens' torture chambers. And my, are those chambers very dangerous."  
  
Kandi looked away, not so much annoyed with the Padawan, as she was angry with the Spikers for their dreaded deed. The main reason she refused to look at him was she didn't want to show the young Jedi that she was crying. She wanted to prove that she was tougher than she looked. The only problem was, once she was untied, she couldn't hide her tears any longer. She embraced the Padawan and spilled out the rest of her tears.  
  
Qui-Gon bowed down, because lying next to the bodies of the dead Spikers, laid the body of Kandi's dead father. He placed some sort of flower on the dead body and said a prayer. After Kandi could no longer cry, she let go of the slightly shocked, slightly sad Jedi.  
  
"I'm sorry…" was all the Padawan could manage to say.  
  
Qui-Gon gave Kandi her father's lightsaber to keep on her utility belt. He figured that the girl should have the keepsake that caused her father so much respect.  
  
Making their way to the cockpit, the three realized they hadn't killed every last Spiker. One still remained to be killed…Blake, the leader, and the one who Kandi believed to have murdered her father.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Blake wheezed. "The evil one wishes to take his prize, and I will deliver her no matter what!"  
  
"The evil one…?" Qui-Gon inquired.  
  
"Ah yes, you have not met him. Fear is his ally, and he wants his new recruit…a dark Jedi he wants, and a dark Jedi he shall get!"  
  
This made Obi-Wan's blood boil; he hated the Sith. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that they wanted to turn this poor girl into one of their own brainwashed puppets or the fact that these Spikers were allied with such wretched creatures. His eyes scanned the room and stopped on the figure of the dead Jedi. How could these…things…have killed such an astounded knight?  
  
"I assume the same evil one killed that great man," Obi-Wan spoke up.  
  
"Correct, my lad. Darth Sistus has killed him, but that is not the point. Darth Sistus will have the girl, now hand her over or prepare to hurt," Blake said.  
  
"Three Jedi against one Spiker…hmmm tough fight," Kandi said, sarcastically. Her hand was over the lightsaber that she had just received. She reached out with her mind like her father taught her and touched that calm spot to relax her. Outside she appeared cool, but inside, the girl was terrified.  
  
Before Blake could say anything else, he collapsed to the ground. But neither Kandi nor the two knights laid one hand on him, or a weapon. He was strangled by another force.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Stupid fool," Darth Sistus said from the comfort of his meditation pod. "We needed that girl, but his stupid mouth caused him the entire game. Jetta, I trust that you will take over where he left off?"  
  
"Right away, Master," Jetta said, bowing. He left for his own personal starship, the Gleaming Flame, and led three other ships towards the Spiker ship.  
  
~*~*  
  
While Qui-Gon piloted the Flying Banshee, Obi-Wan and Kandi-Lakta took the time to get to know each other.  
  
"So you're from Corellia?" Obi-Wan asked. "What were you doing so far away?"  
  
"Well I moved to Nebelisk with my mom, but I tired of the boring lifestyle, so I ran away with a group of renegades to find adventure," Kandi explained.  
  
Obi-Wan frowned; this girl would have to change a lot if she wanted to be accepted as a student of the Jedi. "Adventure...trust me, adventure is overrated. If you want to truly follow your father...you will have to learn to control your passions for excitement and adventure, not to mention rid yourself of fears and anger."  
  
"And when did I ever say I wanted to become a Jedi?" Kandi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just assumed..." Obi-Wan said, looking down. He wished with all his heart that this girl would accept the life of a Jedi.  
  
Kandi, almost sensing this, laughed. "Don't worry, I'm only kidding! Ever since I was a little girl I've wanted to become a Jedi knight."  
  
Obi-Wan let out a breath of relief. "Well isn't that great. You'll love it on Coruscant, and the people there are pretty nice once you get to know them." He began to realize that his pulse had quickened and his heart was beating faster. Could he be...in love?  
  
"I hope so...the people on Nebelisk were so boring!" Kandi said, with a chuckle.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed with her and began to realize that there is such a thing as love at first sight. Being unaccustomed to love, he knew who he would have to turn to.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Princess...please let me borrow one of your ships!" Samkins begged.  
  
"I can't do that...last time I leant you one, I seem to remember you never gave it back...in one piece," the princess was no longer happy to see Samkins.  
  
"But Kandi's life may be in danger!" Samkins pleaded.  
  
"She will be fine, you don't have to worry. I have the utmost faith in her...she will survive the kidnapping." The princess inched closer to Samkins. "When was the last time I saw you?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Two months ago..." Samkins said, breathing on her face. "And I missed you ever day."  
  
"If only you weren't just a boy...if only you were...royalty," Flemtiss strained to say these words as tears fell onto her cheeks.  
  
Samkins helped her wipe up her tears, and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"Like I said before...she will survive, I promise," the princess said, and kissed Samkins passionately. "I love you...always have...always will."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We're being hit! Looks like we have to man the guns," Obi-Wan said, grabbing Kandi's hand and pulling her up. "Let me show you to your station, milady."  
  
Kandi laughed as she was dragged across the hall into what would be the equivalent of a laser cannon station on a Corellian gunship. She grabbed a hold of the guns and decided she would use one of her father's breathing exercises to help her concentrate on the matter at hand.  
  
"Incoming!" Obi-Wan yelled as the Sith starships began to attack. Thanks to the souped up weapons on the Flying Banshee, it wasn't too hard to shoot down the backups for Darth Jetta. Kandi managed to shoot one down while the Padawan took down the other two. Darth Jetta's ship dropped out of the fight when Jetta saw he had no chance against the ship, and flew back to Sistus' own ship, the Highlander.  
  
"Well wasn't that lucky of us," Kandi said with a grin. She had never felt so happy around someone...even Samkins!  
  
"There's no such thing as luck," the Padawan said, with a sly grin.  
  
"All right, you two! Enough chit-chat let's get back to work!" Qui-Gon yelled from the cockpit.  
  
Obi-Wan walked with Kandi to the cockpit, but before they reached it, Kandi had a pressing question to ask. "I need to ask you something...would there be any chance I could see my boyfriend again...?"  
  
Obi-Wan's heart sank. 'She has a boyfriend...there goes all my dreams,' he thought. "You'll have to ask Qui-Gon, he's the one flying the ship."  
  
"All right then," Kandi said, smiling. She thought back to the times she had just shared with Samkins before she was kidnapped, and thinking back, she thought something was funny between the princess and Samkins. 'That's silly to think about...he still loves me...I could see it in his eyes!' she reassured herself.  
  
Reading her thoughts, Obi-Wan discovered her uncertainty about her boyfriend, and, even though he knew it was wrong to do, kept tuning into her mind.  
  
'Well...if it turns out that he fell for that stupid slut of a princess...I'm sure I'll have my choice of guys in Coruscant,' Kandi thought.  
  
Obi-Wan had to laugh; this was one strange girl.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kandi asked.  
  
"Oh...nothing," Obi-Wan said, with a sly smile. The two finally got to the cockpit after Qui-Gon yelling their names at least five times.  
  
Qui-Gon could sense many feelings behind the two young people. Behind Obi- Wan was love and hurt, but behind the girl there was uneasiness and fear. These emotions would have to be cured at once before it had disastrous consequences. He could also sense deep down that each loved the other. 'I refuse to play matchmaker!' he told himself. 'They'll just have to find their feelings out themselves.'  
  
And so, Kandi, along with her new friends, flew off to Coruscant to hopefully meet up with Samkins again, but also to start a new lifestyle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. iii-meeting in coruscant

Title: Episode I: Fighting Temptation  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
Rating: G for now  
  
Please enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3~Meeting in Coruscant  
  
Samkins smiled at Princess Flemtiss, as the two walked onto the royal starship. "I'm taking you to Coruscant. Perhaps we can finally get some help to rid Floatia of that invasion force," Samkins said. "And I'm sure we could have some…alone time."  
  
Princess Flemtiss smiled and nodded. "Then, fly away, captain. I am ready whenever you are."  
  
Samkins started the engines and directed the ship far away from Floatia, steering it towards Coruscant. His main reason was to be with the princess again, but he also had a feeling he might see Kandi again. He needed to tell her about his new relationship with the golden-haired princess before Kandi got any ideas of starting their relationship up again. "You might want to buckle up, princess, we're going into hyperspace."  
  
Flemtiss securely tightened her restraints to make sure that she didn't go flying across the room and injure herself. What an embarrassing scene that would be!  
  
"All right…Coruscant, here we come!" Samkins yelled out as he started the hyper drive engines and peeled away from the vicinity of the dark-blue planet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"This is Coruscant," Obi-Wan said. "You will never love another planet more as a Jedi."  
  
"Well…I wouldn't say that, my Padawan. She is a Corellian…and Corellia is an awfully loveable planet," Qui-Gon said, leading the two inside the ancient Jedi temple. "Now, if you will follow me, I shall take you to the Jedi Council, in hopes that they will accept you as a Padawan."  
  
Kandi gracefully walked beside Obi-Wan, and felt a strand of hair graze her forehead. She reached up and felt that her unique hairstyle was coming out and panicked. "I don't feel presentable…can't we go somewhere where I can fix my hair?"  
  
"The Jedi will not care about your hair, my child. If you worry about your hair, they will never accept you!" Qui-Gon said. 'This is useless…the girl will never be accepted at the rate we're going!'  
  
Kandi took in a deep breath and searched for her calm spot. It washed away all her worries, fears, and anger. She no longer hated the Spikers, because if it weren't for them, she might not have met Obi-Wan like she did. She would never regret that! He was so nice to her, and she started developing stronger feelings, but quickly erased those from her mind, should she see Samkins again.  
  
"You look fine, Kandi…in fact I think you look prettier with that loose strand," Obi-Wan whispered and they both grinned at each other. "Besides, once you're a Padawan, you'll get this cool braid, and suddenly your hair won't matter."  
  
They laughed at this, and continued walking down the halls in silence until they finally reached the Jedi Council.  
  
"Greetings, Master Qui-Gon, Padawan Obi-Wan. What do you bring to us that requires your presence?" Master Mace Windu asked.  
  
"We bring you a girl who is very strong in the Force. I tested her for midichorlians and her rating was off the scale," Qui-Gon said.  
  
The small green Jedi nodded and wrinkled his brow. "Ah, yes…a Jedi she will be, you hope. But accept her we will not."  
  
The other Masters nodded their heads. "She has too much anger for the death of her father," Mace said.  
  
"But she is the daughter of Deng-Wan Deboina. She will learn to control her anger," Obi-Wan pleaded.  
  
"We cannot teach her…she is much too old," Yoda said.  
  
"May I speak?" Kandi asked. The Masters nodded. "For fifteen years all I've wanted was to become a Jedi knight. Now I finally get the chance, but you won't let me. Too old, you say? I think it has less to do with age than it does with my background. My father is dead, but I do not regret it. His spirit lives on to make me stronger, and if it weren't for those that killed him, I might never have come here before you."  
  
"What an awe-inspiring speech, young one," Mace said. If you shall leave the room, we shall think over your words, and present our decision."  
  
Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Kandi-Lakta all exited the small room to leave the Masters to discuss. All they could do now was wait.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You failed, Darth Jetta!" Darth Sistus was enraged at Jetta's ineptitude. "You must be punished!"  
  
"Forgive me, my Lord. I will do better next time," Jetta bowed down before his Master.  
  
"There will be no next time! The girl will be trained by the Jedi and we will be overpowered…unless," Darth Sistus trailed off.  
  
"Unless what…?" Jetta asked. He would do anything to avoid punishment.  
  
"You will capture the girl and bring her to me. We shall have to corner her somehow, but we can still continue with the plan. But we must do it before it is too late. You shall not fail me again," Sistus said, and waved a hand to Force Push Jetta out of the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"The Masters wish to see us again," Qui-Gon said, and opened the door for Obi-Wan and Kandi-Lakta to walk through.  
  
"We have reached our decision. We shall test you to make sure that you are Jedi material. Until then, Obi-Wan shall show you to your quarters…Padawan Kandi-Lakta," Mace said, without showing any emotion whatsoever.  
  
Once Kandi, Obi, and Qui left to celebrate, Yoda turned to Mace. "Hope you're right, I do. If she is the one who can bring balance to the Force, you shall be rewarded for your insight."  
  
Mace showed signs of happiness with a slight smile. "Do not worry, Master Yoda. The dark forces cannot corrupt this one."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to Coruscant, milady," Samkins said, with a geeky grin across his face. "I hope you shall enjoy yourself. We shall be staying right next to the Jedi Council."  
  
"You hope to see that silly girl again, I know you do!" Princess Flemtiss scolded. "I hope you remember my love for you when you meet her again."  
  
"Do not worry, I want to see Kandi, but I love you so much more!" Samkins responded with a kiss and gently passed the back of his hand across her face.  
  
"That's good to here, because I certainly do not want to hear that I've lost you to a Jedi knight," Princess Flemtiss grinned after Samkins pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Princess…a Jedi could never love me the way you do. They're too stiff and stolid," Samkins said, and led her into their rented apartment.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Here are your quarters, ma'am," Obi-Wan said, and started to show her around her apartment. "You shall be living in here with your Master…when he or she gets here."  
  
"I take it even you don't know who that will be," Kandi said, disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be here soon! Trust me," Obi said.  
  
"Don't worry, I trust you," Kandi said, with a smile. "It's too bad Qui- Gon couldn't take me to see Samkins."  
  
"I'm sure you'll see him eventually. But he was right, if we didn't go straight to the temple, we might never have gotten you accepted. By the way, a very astounding speech!"  
  
"Thanks…it was one of those spur of the moment speeches," Kandi said, scratching her head. "It just kind of came to me suddenly."  
  
"Well it worked, so you should be very proud of yourself!" Obi said, and caught Kandi just in time when she slipped over a loose board in the floor. ((A/N: ah the slippage…works every time ;D))  
  
"Are you…all right milady?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Kandi felt his warm breath on her face and she suddenly forgot all about Samkins. 'I'm sure he likes the Princess more anyway…why shouldn't he?' She closed her eyes and prepared for Obi-Wan's face to meet hers, when a loud crash came from an adjacent room, followed by yelling.  
  
"Sorry…better go check it out and make sure everything is all right," Obi said, leaving her to stand in the room alone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"This, milady, is the Jedi' temple. I hope we can get in…" Samkins said, sadly, thinking of his friend.  
  
"Don't worry, I think they'll let you in if you stick with me," Princess Flemtiss said, with a grin. "I'm a friend of the Jedi, after all."  
  
The two walked along the halls until they were face to face with a Jedi knight. "Ah, Princess Flemtiss, so good to see you again!" a venerable Jedi, Yool-Dook Hempkis, said.  
  
"We are here to see if a girl has arrived. We believe that she may have been taken to the Jedi Council to be accepted as a Padawan," Princess Flemtiss said, putting a hand to Yool's face.  
  
"What is this girl's name? I'll check in with Master Yoda to see if she has come," Yool offered.  
  
"Kandi-Lakta Deboina," Samkins said, trying to keep his excitement unknown.  
  
"Deboina…now there's a name I haven't heard in a while," Yool said, seemingly lost in thought. "All right, I'll see if she's here."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Darth Jetta disguised himself as a tourist and made his way into the Gleaming Flame once more. This time, he left with two escorts, all in his ship. He mad them dress as tourists as well. "Your orders are to stay close by me and act as a tourist. Pretend you have never seen Coruscant before. We shall capture the girl when she is outside the Temple. Stick close the temple, or we will never be able to find her in the throng of people."  
  
The two escorts saluted and took their seats in the cockpit. Jetta wouldn't be doing any flying tonight. "Finally, we will have our revenge. We will destroy the Jedi once and for all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. iv-deception

Title: Episode I: Fighting Temptation  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
Rating: G for now  
  
Please enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4~Deception  
  
"Miss Deboina, how good to see you again!" Samkins said, with a smile across his face. "I was fearing that after that kidnapping, you wouldn't end up alive."  
  
"A Deboina never gets killed that easily," Kandi said, with a wink. "Are you here alone?"  
  
"No, I came here with the princess. The only way I was getting away with one of Floatia's fast ships would be to take her with me…" Samkins said, and pretended to look disgusted.  
  
"You can't fool me, Samkins…" Kandi choked out the next words. "I know that you don't love me anymore…your feelings changed."  
  
"Don't be silly! I still love you!" Samkins protested.  
  
"I know what your feelings are! You love the princess! So stop lying…" Kandi looked down to the ground and started sobbing.  
  
Samkins was speechless for the first time in his life. He didn't expect her to figure out his secret affair. "I'm…sorry…" Samkins said, and walked away to find the princess.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Is everything all right in here?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned after he heard the crash.  
  
"Just fine…" two Padawans said at the same time.  
  
"Heckter-Pinch, how many times do I have to tell you to keep everything in the chemistry lab?" Obi looked the young Padawan in the eye with a grin across his face.  
  
"I'm sorry…I just thought that this would brighten up Lilana's day," Heckter mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry for this, Liliana, Heckter gets on my nerves, too," Obi-Wan winked.  
  
"Can you help me clean up, Obi?" Lilana asked. "I don't trust Heckter any more!"  
  
Obi yanked on the elder Padawan's braid while she glared at Heckter. "I was actually going to show the newest Padawan around the Temple, but perhaps I can get her to help me out as well, and then we can all go out for a walk," he suggested.  
  
"Thank you Obi!" Liliana, the elder female Padawan, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was only ten, but she could be much more mature than she looks. Her dark green curls fell across her face, as Heckter pulled out her ponytail and yanked on her braid.  
  
"Heckter, if you don't stop terrorizing Liliana, I won't take you on the walk!" Obi-Wan said, trying to calm the boy down. Heckter was eleven, but he acted much less mature than he should.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Kandi asked, standing at the doorway, slightly amused at the scene.  
  
"No…actually you aren't…in fact, I would love for you to help me clean up. It seems Heckter here has just learned about the miracles of adding hydrogen to oxygen," Obi-Wan said, showing Heckter's now blackened face from the small explosion.  
  
Kandi-Lakta laughed to disguise her true feelings of depression. "I would be honored to help the great Obi-Wan clean up."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"There is the Jedi temple, Master. Now all we can do is wait for the girl to step out into the light," one of the escorts to Jetta said.  
  
"I can see, you don't need to tell me what the Jedi temple is…in fact I am one of the only Sithlords to have snuck inside and live to tell," Jetta said, proudly.  
  
"Quick…look like tourists, someone's coming!" the less intelligent of the escorts said.  
  
"How do we look like tourists?" the other escort asked.  
  
"Just pretend you've never been to Coruscant before…" Jetta suggested. "How do I get stuck with such imbeciles?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon boss, you gotta love us! We're the comedy relief!" said the way- too-drunk escort, A.K.A. the less intelligent one.  
  
((A/N: For now we shall know the less intelligent one as Goll and the other one as Freck))  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Now that that's taken care of, how about a tour around Coruscant?" Obi-Wan suggested, slipping his arm around Kandi's waist.  
  
Kandi looked at Obi-Wan and raised her eyebrow. "A tour…of Coruscant…but it's one huge city, we'd never be able to tour around everywhere!"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll just look at the most important parts of Coruscant, the ones a Jedi must know about," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Well…in that case, I'd love to go on a tour with you," Kandi said, smiling. She decided to quickly get over Samkins, because he knew that with the princess, Kandi had no chance. Now, with Obi-Wan…there was definitely a chance, considering what happened back in her apartment.  
  
"Great, but we have to be back in an hour, because that is when your Master gets off from classes," Obi-Wan said. "Liliana, Heckter, are you coming?"  
  
The two younger Padawans raced up to them and shouted, "Of course, Obi!"  
  
Kandi laughed; they reminded her of herself when she was a child.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Here she comes…" Samkins said. "I can't believe I tried lying to her…" he said, trying his best to ignore the fact that he was jealous.  
  
"Samkins…you're forgetting about me again!" Princess Flemtiss said. "Forget about the girl, she can't give you everything you want. Besides, look. She's hopelessly in love with the Padawan."  
  
"What do you mean…hopelessly?" Samkins asked, curious.  
  
"Don't you know? It's written in the Jedi Code that Padawans are not to love," Princess Flemtiss said, with a sly grin.  
  
"If you read the Code correctly, you would have noticed that Padawans cannot love outside the temple. She can love, just not an ordinary man…like me," Samkins grumbled.  
  
"Oh come of it, you've still got me!" Princess Flemtiss flirted, pulling up her skirts to reveal her thighs.  
  
Samkins' eyes lit up when they saw the skin. "Princess…you're not acting very ladylike!"  
  
"Who cares about etiquette? I'm not exactly near Floatia, and in this big city, there is no chance anyone will see me!" Princess Flemtiss clutched onto a bottle of wine and drank some more.  
  
"Princess…I think you've had too much to drink," Samkins said, clutching the bottle from her hands and throwing it into the street to shatter into a million pieces, just like Kandi shattered Samkins heart earlier.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"There she is…distract the children Goll…and Freck, you take care of the boy. I'll get the girl," Jetta ordered.  
  
Goll held out two toys and winked at the children. "Would you like to play a game?"  
  
Heckter laughed and clapped. "I love games!"  
  
The two Padawans kept walking, not noticing the two children stopping.  
  
"Heckt…don't you think we should catch up with Obi and Kandi?" Liliana, the voice of reason, asked.  
  
But it was too late; Heckter had fallen into the trap and it seemed that he was hypnotized by Goll's toy.  
  
"How about you, little lady. A doll?" Goll asked, holding up a small doll that had a lot of resemblance to her.  
  
Liliana stared at the doll, dumbfounded with pleasure.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Sir, could you tell me how to get to the Senate?" Freck asked, walking in between Obi-Wan and Kandi, pushing Obi-Wan rudely into a wall.  
  
Obi-Wan's hand flew over his lightsaber's handle instinctively and he said, "The Senate is just two blocks over…just go straight down the path and make a left and you'll be there."  
  
"Thank you…but could you just show me?" Freck asked, trying to stall so that Jetta could safely kidnap the girl without Obi-Wan noticing anything.  
  
"Hold on…let me get my friends, and then I'll show you. We were just on the way, anyway," Obi-Wan turned around to find the children were busy staring at a stranger's toys and Kandi was nowhere to be found.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hello, my dear," Jetta said, spinning Kandi around. "I was hoping to see you again."  
  
Jetta's evil tricks of illusion were working wonderfully on Kandi and she thought she was looking straight into the eyes of her father. "Daddy! But…I thought you were dead…" She embraced the old man with a look of shock and surprise in her eyes.  
  
"Not dead…it was a trick to try and get you to turn to the Dark Side!" Jetta used the handle of his lightsaber to knock out the Padawan and rolled his eyes. "Stupid girls…fall for the same trick every time!"  
  
Jetta scooped the girl up in his arms and motioned for his two escorts to follow him to their ship.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I don't need those directions anymore. Thank you anyway," Freck sneered at Obi-Wan before he left. "Come on, Goll, we're leaving!"  
  
"NO!" Obi-Wan screamed out when he saw Kandi's unconscious body being carried onto the Gleaming Flame. He felt so helpless as the ship flew away, and with Liliana and Heckter's spell broken, they crowded around him as he collapsed onto the streets. Tears streamed out of his aquamarine eyes, and he just laid there until Liliana and Heckter dragged him back into the temple.  
  
"We're sowwy that you lost your fwiend…" Heckter said, feeling guilty. "It was all my fault."  
  
"No…it wasn't your fault…I shouldn't have let that man break us apart…it was my fault," Obi-Wan stuttered.  
  
"Obi, it wasn't your fault! You couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. Some things you cannot see through the Force…I learned that the hard way," Liliana said, winking.  
  
"Well…I guess I should tell her Master she's not coming…" Obi-Wan said, and sulked off to find both his Master and Kandi's new Master.  
  
~*~*~ 


	5. (Part II-Temptation Wins) v-stuck in dee...

1 Title: Episode I: Fighting Temptation  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter i.  
  
Rating: G for now.  
  
Please read and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Part II-Temptation Wins  
  
Chapter 5~Stuck in Deep Space  
  
"Why won't you just join us?" Darth Jetta asked as Kandi started waking up.  
  
"Because I don't work with sleaze like you. I would never betray my friends," Kandi spat back at him.  
  
"We'll just see about that when you meet my Master," Darth Jetta sneered, leading the way into Darth Sistus' throne room.  
  
Kandi gawked at all the antique objects scattered around the room. Her eyes always led back to the black chair suspended in the middle of the room. For some reason, her eyes couldn't be torn off the figure sitting in it. He was beckoning for her to come forward and kneel before him. Kandi couldn't refuse, and she floated to the middle of the room and knelt before the man.  
  
"Now call me Master, my child," Darth Sistus said.  
  
Kandi looked up and realized what was happening. They were toying with her mind, spitting illusions to turn her to darkness. "NEVER!" She yelled and her hand flew to where her lightsaber would be.  
  
Darth Sistus chuckled, his white hair bouncing up and down. He was considerably old for a human, but he didn't look a day over 65. All of those Force Healing practices back at the Jedi Temple helped him much.  
  
"Stupid girl, why don't you surrender now before you put yourself...and your fellow Padawan friend...in jeopardy," he said.  
  
Kandi's face scrunched up in fear. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"If I had to, you know I would." Sistus spoke into his comlink after saying this. "Bring Kandi into her own personal room. Make sure to bring in...THE BIG BALL OF DEATH (A.K.A. the thing they used on Leia...i just didn't know what it was called.)."  
  
"Not the big ball of death!" Kandi gasped. She was pretending to look scared, when she didn't even know what they were talking about. All she wanted to do was get out of this dreaded place.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you okay, my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked. "You seem awfully quiet this evening."  
  
"It's just that...I miss her. She...filled me with such happiness. And now I fear she may be seduced over to their side," Obi-Wan said, slamming his cup down on the table.  
  
"My young Padawan, you cannot let this destroy your soul any longer. Come, meditate with me and I will show you that everything will be fine," Qui-Gon said, leading Obi-Wan onto the mat to meditate. Obi-Wan looked into his Master's eyes and realized through his special bond that even Qui-Gon wasn't sure she would make it through these trials.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry, my Master, but the girl is resisting every bait we're feeding her. The illusions of her father, that stupid Padawan she's fallen in love with, even the Ball of Death won't work to make her expose her weakness!" Darth Jetta said.  
  
"It's all right, my apprentice, we shall find another use for her, if it isn't to join us. Perhaps we can get the boy if we torture her enough and lure him into a trap. A trade of some sort...the boy for the girl," Darth Sistus said.  
  
"Great idea, Master. Shall I take her to the torture chamber?" Jetta asked.  
  
"At once. I shall await the ship, expect it to arrive in three hours," Sistus replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan was pulled out of his meditation by a haunting vision of his darling Kandi being tortured. He noticed Qui-Gon was lost in meditation and waved a hand in front of the old Jedi's face. No response. He flew from the room in a pace that he'd never known before and seemed to know the way out by heart. He ran past the doors out of the temple and all the way to the next Docking Bay. He needed to rent a ship, and fast. He wasn't going to let this girl be corrupted.  
  
"No, Obi-Wan, they won't hurt her, just leave her be!" Qui-Gon sent to Obi- Wan through their bond.  
  
But it was too late, Obi-Wan had found a ship to rent and quickly flew away to meet his final destiny.  
  
~*~  
  
The torture chamber aboard Darth Sistus' ship was terrifying. It had all sorts of sharp objects lying around, and electrifying things. Kandi didn't know how long she would last before telling the Dark Jedi every little weakness she had.  
  
"The ship has arrived...my Lord," Jetta said, coming into the room.  
  
"Great," Sistus said. "Prepare for his arrival."  
  
"Who's coming?" Kandi managed to squeak out through her weakened state.  
  
"Your little lover boy," Sistus sneered. "Soon he will be our ally...then we will no longer have any use for you."  
  
~*~  
  
"We fear that the boy will give into the dark forces, should he be faced with such a dastardly deal. But, should the girl prove his love to her once he's been converted, I think the boy will be released," Mace Windu said.  
  
"I sincerely hope so, Master Windu. I do not think we could risk losing Obi-Wan from the Jedi, even with Padawan Kandi on our side," Qui-Gon said, and bowed before the Jedi Council before leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," Jetta said, mock-bowing before him. "We are so honored to have you," he cackled.  
  
Obi-Wan said nothing, he just sat there, letting his emotions show. His tears streamed down his perfectly molded face, and he had no intention of wiping them away. "Where is she?" he growled.  
  
"Ah, anger, my boy, anger can be powerful. Come right this way, I shall show you to your destiny," Jetta said, trying to keep from laughter.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't care about controlling his emotions anymore. He only cared about one thing: Kandi. He just wanted to know that Kandi was alive and unharmed.  
  
"Here he is, Master," Jetta said, presenting Obi-Wan to Sistus and Kandi.  
  
"Ah...Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," Sistus began. "I am here to present you with a deal."  
  
"What kind of a deal?" Obi-Wan asked, clenching his teeth together.  
  
"The kind where I let the girl go in your place...you stay here at my academy and I let Kandi-Lakta go freely back to Coruscant," the Dark Jedi Master said.  
  
"There must be a catch..." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Obi!" Kandi shouted. "I'm not worth it!"  
  
"You're worth everything..." Obi-Wan said, smiling. "All right...I'll do it, but only until I see Kandi safely return to the Jedi temple."  
  
~*~  
  
"So it begins," Yoda began. "Depends on Obi-Wan's and Kandi's love, the universe does. Should their love fail, doomed we all shall be." 


	6. vi-metamorphoses

1 Title: Episode I: Fighting Temptation  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter i.  
  
Rating: G for now.  
  
Please read and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6~Metamorphoses  
  
Obi-Wan stared out the window and gazed at the slowly diminishing planet of Coruscant. Having left the love of his life behind in order to save her, he was quickly regretting his act. He began to feel that he couldn't survive his upcoming training. He hoped that Kandi would be able to save him, should that happen.  
  
"My new apprentice," a voice wheezed behind him. Obi-Wan recognized the presence as that of Darth Sistus, the one who offered the deal. After standing around the ship for an hour now, Obi-Wan learned just about everything about this breed of evil. They always wore black, just like every Sith, but they used a special weapon to ensnare their victims. They have the power of illusions on their side, and on the weak-minded, it can be a very powerful ally.  
  
"Master..." Obi-Wan growled. He was having a difficult time controlling his anger, and being forced to call this man Master wasn't helping.  
  
"Come now, Obi-Wan, you cannot go around sulking. In order to begin your training, I shall ask you to wipe away all memories of your pathetic past. You cannot go back, and you will not. You shall begin a new life with us, and we shall help you harness your anger and hate to quicken the remainder of your training. If you will just follow me, your training will begin," Sistus said, pulling back his lips to reveal a sinister smile, and teeth matching that of his personality: crooked.  
  
'This is it...there's no turning back...' Obi-Wan thought. He drew in a deep breath and allowed a tiny tear to escape as he thought of his days back on Coruscant, and the would-be tour, had Kandi not been kidnapped.  
  
Obi-Wan followed the Sith lord into a small room with just a chair in the middle. Behind the room was a glass window and projection instruments. The boy had no idea what was to lie ahead on the path towards darkness, and he actually didn't care.  
  
"If you will just sit down in the chair, your training will begin."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan wasn't the only one beginning training. Kandi met her Master, Holli-Ume. She stood tall at 6'3", and her icy stare was enough to make any smaller Padawan tremble. Her strawberry hair flowed gracefully down to her thighs, and was pulled into a braid. Most Padawan at the temple had a nickname for her: "Holli the Terrible." Just hearing this nickname made Kandi gulp.  
  
"I cannot be afraid...it will ruin my training," Kandi would say whenever she talked with her new friends. "I'm destined to be a Jedi and I will not let my Master ruin it for me."  
  
"Good luck," they said, winking, as the strong and powerful Jedi Master placed a hand onto the effervescent Padawan.  
  
Kandi rolled her eyes. "Hello, Master Holli-Ume."  
  
"My Padawan, you are the first person who has not run away in my presence...I lose many apprentices that way," Holli said, with a wink.  
  
Kandi learned that there was more to this Master than meets the eye. She was no longer the terrible stolid Jedi everyone thought her to be; she had another side to her, one much like her Padawan.  
  
That afternoon, Kandi sat in a chair while Holli braided her hair behind her ears and gave it a quick tug. This was Holli's way of saying, "And I officially proclaim you, Padawan Kandi-Lakta."  
  
"How is Qui-Gon taking his loss?" Kandi asked one day while taking a break from lessons.  
  
"For a Jedi-Master who normally shows no emotion...I'd say he's taking it pretty good," Holli said, rolling her eyes. "The man needs to learn how to show he's sad for Obi-Wan. He's taking this way too well."  
  
"He will need to acknowledge the fact that he misses his Padawan if we have any hope of turning him back to our side," Kandi plotted. "I have a plan, should we meet, but I don't even know how they're training him."  
  
"Talking about training, we should get back to work," Holli said, with a sly grin spreading across her cherry blossom lips.  
  
~*~  
  
The young Padawan gulped as he sat down in the chair and allowed many electrodes to be stuck on his body and his hands to be bound by tight rope. He did not want to go through this any more than Kandi hated this, but he knew that Kandi was special and should this happen to her, the world would be doomed.  
  
"Start the projector," Darth Sistus said, and Jetta flipped the switch.  
  
Many different images poured out onto the viewing screen, and Obi-Wan's eyes were pried open by two little electrodes that controlled his nerve signals. The images filled him with hate and anger, and soon he didn't really know why, but he knew that he needed to get rid of this hate and anger one someone, not just an inanimate object. He tried his hardest to shake his head of such thoughts, but it was useless, hatred and fear of his new masters filled his mind.  
  
"Well, how do you feel now?" Sistus asked, his sinister smile showing.  
  
Obi-Wan growled at the two Dark Lords. He wasn't himself at all, that much was apparent. "I feel like I need to hurt someone."  
  
Sistus laughed. "It worked! By golly, your idea worked, Jetta. You shall be promoted for this."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't laugh; he just stood there with an evil glare on his face. The look on his face could melt butter, or ice even. It was so filled with hotness that no one could survive, even under his stare.  
  
"Make arrangements to send this boy to Coruscant. We need to test him out," Sistus said softly.  
  
"Yes, Master," Jetta said, bowed, and then left.  
  
"Well, my boy, you are now an official Dark Lord of the Sith. Let's get you into more suitable clothing," Sistus said in disgust, sneering at the sandy-colored outfit Obi-Wan had been wearing.  
  
"Yes...Master," Obi-Wan said, pulling the corners of his mouth back to reveal a smile that was just as sinister as Sistus'. This boy would be hard to turn back to the Light.  
  
~*~  
  
Kandi paced back and forth in her room; trying to figure out different ways she could get to Obi-Wan. She didn't know how to fly, so she would need to either sneak onto a ship or learn how to fly. That would be the easiest part of the plan. The impossible part would be turning Obi-Wan back to her side. She couldn't bear to think of him as truly evil, but the fact that she no longer felt his presence worried her. She reasoned that the only way he could have turned so quickly is through manipulation of the mind. In that case, he wouldn't be permanently evil.  
  
"Kandi, snap out of it," a girl said, walking into the room. "Hey, I'm Karma-Fren, we met in bio."  
  
"Karma, yes!" Kandi said, smiling. "You brought the notes?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to tutor you, too, but answer me one thing...did you really kiss Obi-Wan??" Karma asked, curious.  
  
"No..." Kandi said, sadly. "I came close though."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. I hear he's a damn good kisser...but I don't even think he's had a girlfriend!" Karma said. "I have a feeling everyone's just making this stuff up. Now back to bio, let me start with the beginning..."  
  
"All right, let's sit at the table...and when we're finished, I want to tell you something...something very important." Kandi said, trailing off.  
  
Karma looked concerned to Kandi. She read the feeling of resentment on the girl's face, and didn't even need to Force probe her to figure out what happened. She had heard the news of Obi-Wan's disappearance, and was deeply saddened when he didn't come back with Kandi.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Karma said. "That you lost him...but you have to keep your mind off him...at least until after bio."  
  
"I know...it's just too hard. But please go on before I have to go to the work out room."  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan paced around the room, anxious. "When do I get my first assignment?" he asked his new Master.  
  
"Don't worry, soon my boy. But you must complete your training," Sistus said. "Only then will we allow you to face a powerful Jedi."  
  
"I can't wait until then!" Obi-Wan said.  
  
"But you must...you're not ready to face her yet and we don't want to lose you after all our efforts to turn you," Sistus said, sending a fiery glare into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Don't you dare defy us, either, we will track you down and put a price on your head."  
  
"Yes...Master," Obi-Wan said, disgustedly. "I just hope you know what you're doing, because I sure don't understand it."  
  
"In due time, you will be even stronger than myself. You will be the strongest Sith warrior ever," Sistus said and laughed maniacally. 


	7. vii-preparing for the worst

Title: Episode I: Fighting Temptation  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter i.  
  
Rating: G for now.  
  
Please read and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7~Preparing For The Worst  
  
Kandi felt the darkness overcome her in her sleep. She saw Obi-Wan standing before her, raising his lightsaber above his head and bringing it down to slice her like butter. She screamed, but never saw the outcome, because she always woke up.  
  
"Kandi, it's just a nightmare," Holli reassured you. "Once you are ready, you will meet him and be the one to bring the light to darkness.  
  
"I wish I could believe you, Master, but at this rate, he'll just keep falling further and further into darkness and not even I or his Master will be able to save him," Kandi said, letting her tears flow freely to the floor.  
  
"Talking about his Master, you should talk to him. He really could use someone who reminds him of Obi-Wan…and I do believe you're just that person," Holli said.  
  
"If I must…I do believe you're right. I need to see him, so that if the time came and I wasn't ready to face him…then he would," Kandi said, hoping that it wouldn't come to that.  
  
"So, scoot! Before he decides to abandon all hopes of seeing his Padawan ever again," Holli said, laughing, and pushing Kandi out the door, locking it behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Obi-Wan, I do believe you're almost ready," Sistus said, a dark look on his face.  
  
Obi-Wan grins half-heartedly. "I'm sure I am ready." He let all his traces of arrogance show with this comment.  
  
"My apprentice, don't let this get to you. You cannot be arrogant, not now," Sistus said.  
  
"You're starting to sound like my old Master," Obi-Wan said, glaring at Sistus.  
  
"Arrogance is harmful towards even a great Sith warrior. I will cause the warrior to turn against his friends," Sistus said, glaring back.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that for now…" Obi-Wan lied, for in the back of his mind he had began a plan in his mind to create his own empire, one that would be unstoppable. And to do that he would need to defeat these dark warriors to get his own army.  
  
"At least I can count on you to at least complete your missions…all of these other warriors…complete failures!" Sistus said, disgustingly.  
  
"Yes…you can count on me," Obi-Wan said, standing behind his Master in his new black uniform. (A/N: trying to keep from drooling all over my keyboard…)  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon was deep in meditation when Kandi entered the room. Truthfully, Kandi was frightened of the Master, more so than when she first met Holli. She was unsure of what to do so she just sat down and watched the Master until he noticed she was in his presence.  
  
"Hello, Kandi, what is it that you want?" Qui-Gon almost sneered at the girl. Kandi was truly frightened now.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you…about Obi-Wan," Kandi said nervously.  
  
Obi-Wan…the name struck a pain in Qui-Gon's heart and he began to wonder whether Kandi was trying to hurt him more than he already was.  
  
"What about him…?" he growled.  
  
"Listen, Master, I know there was a time when you absolutely adored that Padawan, and taking it out on me won't help him at all," Kandi began. "It's not my fault all of this happened so don't blame me!"  
  
"If you hadn't come here, Obi-Wan wouldn't be there right now!" Qui-Gon stubbornly said.  
  
"If I hadn't come here, you'd all be in deep shit!" Kandi said, angrily. "I'm surprised at you. You should know that the only way he's going to turn is if we both remind him of our love for him…" Kandi turned and left, leaving Qui-Gon in an awkward silence.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master, you're sure I'm ready?" Obi-Wan asked, starting to become less self-proud. He was beginning to wonder whether he really belonged with the Dark Jedi, but he tried to hide this.  
  
"You are ready. Look at me," Sistus said, forcing Obi-Wan to look in a mirror that projected the same images that turned him in the first place.  
  
Suddenly, all his uncertainty left and he was once again the cynical Padawan that Sistus was proud of.  
  
"Now, when you face the Jedi on Coruscant, you have to make sure that you don't let them know your weakness," Sistus said, adjusting Obi-Wan's braid. He had allowed the apprentice to keep this, only because he knew it meant nothing to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Master…I don't understand why you didn't cut this blasted thing off! It's so stupid…and it has no meaning anymore," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Trust me, Obi-Wan, I would have cut it off, but I like it on you. It makes you look more menacing," Sistus said, with a grin. "Besides, it would hurt them more if you kept it on."  
  
"I highly doubt that…but if you think it will help me, I will keep it," Obi- Wan said, looking almost convincing.  
  
"It will…you must learn to trust me, my apprentice," Sistus said, putting his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "You will defeat Kandi…and we will reign together forever."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "Let's go before Kandi ends up killing herself over losing me!"  
  
Sistus grinned and led Obi-Wan to the ship. "Yes, although I know that Kandi would sooner turn than kill herself."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well Qui-Gon was a lot of help," Kandi sneered. "I hope for Obi-Wan's sake he changes…because I do not want to have to deal with facing Obi-Wan myself…"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll confront him later. But, for now you need your rest. You have a big day ahead of you…I can sense something ominous is headed this way," Holli said, adjusting Kandi's Padawan braid.  
  
"Holli…do you really think Obi-Wan will turn back to the light…and to the life he once lived?" Kandi asked, frightened that she would never be able to see the old Obi-Wan ever again.  
  
"Yes. Although his future is cloudy, I can sense that if you work hard enough, he will turn back," Holli said, placing her hand on Kandi's shoulder. "But get changed, I want to see you fully-rested in time for classes tomorrow."  
  
"All right, Master," Kandi said, grinning. "I will not enjoy classes…but it's something that must be done."  
  
~*~  
  
"Qui-Gon…" a voice spoke to him in his sleep. "Qui-Gon you must prove to him that you love him.  
  
"But…but how can I do it when he's so far away?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"You will see in time. And you cannot blame Kandi for this, it is not her fault! Kandi, along with your help, will be able to turn Obi-Wan away from darkness. All you need to do is prove your love for him is real," the voice said, in the shape of an angel in his dream.  
  
"But…angel…how can I not blame Kandi? Obi-Wan left…and stayed because of her!" Qui-Gon said, angrily.  
  
"Everything will turn out fine. Blaming Kandi will not help," the angel simply said, and vanished into thin air.  
  
"Angel, wait! Explain to me how this is not Kandi's fault…ANGEL!" Qui-Gon yelled. But the angel would not return, and Qui-Gon didn't understand anything it said, but knew somehow that it was right. "I'm sorry…Kandi."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kandi, dear, wake up," Qui-Gon said, standing next to Holli, smiling.  
  
"What…Qui-Gon what are you doing here?" Kandi asked, waking up confused.  
  
"I'm here to apologize…and ask for your help," Qui-Gon said, sincerely.  
  
"You…ask for my help? What happened to blaming me for everything?" Kandi asked, remembering all her anger, and not covering it up anymore.  
  
"Be careful, Padawan, you've got an immense amount of anger, and it could be dangerous if you utilize it," Qui-Gon warned her. "I decided that you're not the one to blame…"  
  
"Listen, Qui-Gon, I hope that for your sake you are telling me the truth…because if Obi-Wan does come here and you can't do your part, I will make sure you get punished," Kandi threatened.  
  
"I…uh…" Qui-Gon said, speechless. "You can count on me, Miss Deboina. I will do my part no matter what it is."  
  
"Good, now that you two have made up, it's time for Kandi to go to her class. Qui-Gon, may I have a word with you while she gets ready?" Holli asked, pulling him aside.  
  
"Yes, milady," Qui-Gon said, watching Kandi's beautiful body arise from the mountain of blankets before leaving the room. She was gorgeous, and Qui- Gon realized then how Obi-Wan fell for her so quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
"We are only minutes away from facing the darkest days of our lives," Mace said. "What will become of our Jedi?"  
  
"Cloudy the future is. Tell you what is to come, I cannot. Wait, we must," Yoda said.  
  
"I hope our two greatest Jedi can overcome their fears and face the two darkest Jedi of all," Mace said. "If not, the world is doomed."  
  
"Doomed, the world will be, should they shy away," Yoda said, sadly. "Shy away, they will not…shy away they will not."  
  
"Master Yoda, will you help the girl? She has never been in a situation like this and I fear that her Master will not be good enough," Mace Windu said, standing up from his chair.  
  
"Help the girl, I cannot. Help herself, she must," Yoda said, frowning grimly.  
  
~*~ 


	8. viii-darkest day

Title: Episode I: Fighting Temptation  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter i.  
  
Rating: G for now.  
  
Please read and enjoy!  
  
Note: It took a lot of concentration to prevent from saying, "Snap. Crackle. Pop." Hehehe * eats more Rice Krispies *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8~Darkest Day  
  
Obi-Wan stepped off the ship and shielded the sun with his right hand. He looked out at the Jedi temple that was in front of him and grinned. He would be doing the unthinkable: killing a Jedi knight. Only few Sith warriors have been able to accomplish this, and Obi-Wan might be added to the list.  
  
Three figures stood on the steps into the ancient temple, and Obi-Wan recognized all but one of them. He smirked and threw off his robe, as the others did the same. He felt his Master's presence behind him, and wished that he could fight alone, even thought he knew he would not be able to fight three alone.  
  
Snap. Hiss. Crackle. The sound of lightsabers ignited filled the dank air of Coruscant. Crackle. Hiss. Lightsaber on lightsaber signified the beginning of the toughest fight in the history of the Jedi. Two Sith warriors against two Jedi Masters and one Padawan.  
  
Darth Sistus faced Master Qui-Gon and Holli-Ume while Obi-Wan fought off Kandi-Lakta. Holli believed Kandi to be skilled enough with her new lightsaber that she could face Obi-Wan alone, and knew that Qui-Gon would need help against the darkest of Sith warriors.  
  
Snap.  
  
Hiss.  
  
Crackle.  
  
The sound filled Kandi's ears until it drove her mad. She tried not to let her anger control her mind, and pushed it inside her mind to focus on the ongoing battle between good and evil, light and darkness, truth and deception.  
  
Pow!  
  
A blaster bolt flew across the temple and hit Obi-Wan's lightsaber, as he repelled it just as well as he was taught.  
  
Samkins, along with his dearest Princess, were trying to help, but blasters didn't seem to be the appropriate weapon in this match.  
  
Obi-Wan waved a hand and both blasters flew harmlessly across the street and landed at his feet. Another wave of the hand and the two were thrust back into the wall.  
  
Kandi observed how strong the young boy had gotten in just the past week, and started having doubts that she'd ever be able to convince him to turn back to the light. She had been focusing so much on the fight with her old love that she didn't even notice that they were alone now. Qui-Gon, Holli- Ume, and Darth Sistus all vanished from their sight, so when Kandi got the chance, she sheathed her lightsaber and made sure there was a distance between them. It was clear she didn't want to hurt him.  
  
~*~  
  
Snap.  
  
Crackle.  
  
Hiss.  
  
Darth Sistus proved to be a difficult enemy, and was well learned in the Jedi arts. His one weakness was his impatience, and in the end that would cost him. But first, he would make sure he contributed something to the Sith.  
  
The battle lasted long. Attack. Parry. Attack. Parry. It was always the same thing, Darth Sistus attacked; the other two would defend. The only difference was how the attack and defense was carried out.  
  
They were now fighting in a dark alley where no cars passed nearby, and Darth Sistus knew that he could finally continue with his plan of the extermination of the Jedi without any distraction. With a sinister smile, and a flick of the wrist, he cornered Holli-Ume.  
  
~*~  
  
Snap.  
  
Crackle.  
  
Hiss.  
  
Obi-Wan paced back and forth as the security curtains produced inside the Jedi temple separated them from fighting.  
  
Kandi watched her opponent and decided now would be the perfect time to open her mouth. She needed to test his endurance, but not just any endurance, his mind's endurance.  
  
"Obi-Wan…" Kandi started, releasing any stray emotion that tried to force it's way onto Kandi's fragile face.  
  
"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked with a snarl on his face.  
  
"Don't you remember anything…? Have you just decided to forfeit everything because your stupid Masters asked you to?" Kandi asked, trying to subdue the rage building inside.  
  
"What is there to remember? Because of you, I get to suffer, that's all I need to remember," Obi-Wan said, still anxious for the security curtain to open.  
  
Wizz.  
  
The security curtain opened and Obi-Wan advanced on Kandi as she ignited her lightsaber again. Kandi fought hard and bitterly and persisted to suppress any love she felt for this man, for that would prevent her from fighting back as hard as she could.  
  
Finally, Kandi cornered the boy, but she didn't even think of using her lightsaber to cut him down. She knew that would make her just as evil as her opponent. Instead, she kicked the loose lightsabers away, and took out her blaster. She had to inflict pain to weaken him; otherwise it would be too hard to release his memories again.  
  
"You're going to…kill me?" Obi-Wan asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
"No…I would never do that and you know it," Kandi said, and shot him in the leg.  
  
~*~  
  
Holli-Ume shivered as she dropped her lightsaber and closed her eyes. She didn't want it to end this way, and wondered what Qui-Gon was doing. Why wasn't he helping her?  
  
Qui-Gon, meanwhile, was having some trouble of his own. Another Sith warrior joined the duo, and proved to be just as skilled in the dark arts as Sistus and his old apprentice.  
  
Holli-Ume saw her stray lightsaber and used the rest of her energy to take in the Force energy enough to shove Sistus aside and grab her lightsaber again.  
  
Snap.  
  
Hiss.  
  
Crackle.  
  
The fight was continuing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan can you hear me?" Kandi asked, fearing that she did kill him.  
  
Obi-Wan lay on the ground, motionless, and Kandi was bent over him. She was about to bend over and kiss him to wake him up, when Obi-Wan jolted upright and snatched her by the throat.  
  
"Nice try…Jedi. But we Sith will always be more powerful than you," Obi- Wan said, squeezing her.  
  
"I can't believe you, Obi-Wan," Kandi said. "I thought you would be stronger than them…but in the end you are just as weak."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan's interest was piqued, and he released Kandi's throat to let her talk.  
  
"Don't toy with me, Obi-Wan, you know exactly what I'm talking about. They put you through some sort of brainwashing thing…and my old Obi-Wan has disappeared completely," Kandi leaned closer to him. Their weapons were far from their reach, and Kandi hoped to distract him enough so that he couldn't use the Force to summon them.  
  
~*~  
  
Snap.  
  
Hiss.  
  
Crackle.  
  
Scream.  
  
Qui-Gon successfully defeated Darth Jetta…or perhaps it was Darth Jetta defeating himself…for the Sith warrior stepped off the edge of a fifty-foot "cliff"…one that he surely couldn't survive. Unfortunately, Qui-Gon wasn't totally unharmed. He received a few injuries, but none that couldn't be healed quickly with a little burst of Force energy.  
  
When he finally confronted the next Sith warrior…and realized that Holli wasn't moving, Qui-Gon felt a burst of anger rise in his blood.  
  
"No!" Qui-Gon yelled and ignited his lightsaber once again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are they winning?" Mace Windu asked.  
  
"Tied, they are. Up to Padawan Kandi, it is," Yoda said, with a trace of worry in his voice.  
  
"This battle is not meant for us…we cannot interfere," Mace Windu said, regret present in his voice.  
  
"Trained well, Kandi was. Defeat the evil of Obi-Wan, she will," Yoda said, trying to erase his worry.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 2 almost finished ^_^ 


	9. ix-love's little memories

Title: Episode I: Fighting Temptation  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter i.  
  
Rating: G for now.  
  
Please read and enjoy!  
  
Note: Watching 'A Life Less Ordinary'…may turn the fic into a quirky one…but I highly doubt it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9~Love's Little Memories  
  
Snap.  
  
Crackle.  
  
Hiss.  
  
Kandi stood over Obi-Wan as he was screaming out in pain. Kandi didn't want him to suffer that much, she really didn't, but she knew it would be essential for her plan to work. She smiled and put something in his hand and took a step back.  
  
"I thought you might like to see that," Kandi said, stepping back. "It's a bit of reminder from your old Master filled with some of your dearest memories…"  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon encircled the Sith warriors and summoned Force energy to use on them, and the battle continued. Attack. Parry. Attack. Parry. Finally Qui-Gon saw his chance for revenge. He didn't even realize he was thinking of revenge at the time, and when he cut Darth Jetta in half, and saw Darth Sistus keel away, he saw what he had done.  
  
Qui-Gon ran to Holli and held her in his arms. He wished that he could do anything…anything just to bring her back to life.  
  
"Holli…" Qui-Gon said, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Make sure she's trained…" Holli managed to croak out.  
  
"I will…I will," Qui-Gon said, carrying her body inside the temple. He didn't notice that Obi-Wan was now starting to remember the good old days of love's little memories.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my…I…can't believe I hurt you!" Obi-Wan said, looking at the pictures. "I'm…so sorry, Kandi!"  
  
"It…it's okay…you were brainwashed and that's the truth," Kandi said, smiling with tears in her eyes. It worked, her plan actually worked! She threw her arms around the young apprentice and cried her hearts out. "I just never thought I'd see the real you again!"  
  
"Well…if this is the real me, then I guess your thoughts were wrong," Obi- Wan said, grinning. That's when he did the inconceivable: he kissed Kandi.  
  
"I…love you," Obi-Wan said.  
  
Kandi smirked. "I didn't think that Jedi could love."  
  
"I could care less what the stupid Jedi code says…" Obi-Wan said, and he kissed her again. "Just as long as I have the most beautiful woman in all the galaxy here in my arms."  
  
"The most beautiful woman…in all the galaxy? I highly doubt that, Jedi boy," Kandi said, smiling.  
  
"In my eyes…you are," Obi-Wan said, and he held her tight until Qui-Gon came to ruin all their fun.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dammit, foiled again!" Darth Sistus said. "And it cost us two very powerful Sith warriors, ones that we won't be able to get back."  
  
"I will not fail you, Master, I can promise you that much. I am much stronger than Jetta, and I will kill them once and for all!"  
  
"I hope you do, because if you do not succeed, Darth Uluna, I will be forced to kill them myself, and all of you know I do not like to do these things myself!" Sistus said, growling.  
  
Uluna bowed and walked away, shaking his head. 'Stupid fool…' he thought, making sure to block his thoughts from his Master's watchful perception.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's…dead?" Kandi asked, tears in her eyes. "But…how? She's so strong!"  
  
"Not strong enough…I almost didn't get through the battle myself. Luckily, I managed to kill the weaker apprentice…and that the master cowered away," Qui-Gon said, bowing his head to show respect for Holli.  
  
"I know Jedi aren't supposed to seek revenge…but then again Jedi are also not supposed to love," Kandi reasoned.  
  
"Are you thinking of…you can't do that!" Qui-Gon said, suddenly getting angry.  
  
"And why can't I?" Kandi asked.  
  
"Because…I promised to see that your training was finished and seeking revenge is not going to help!" Qui-Gon spat back at her.  
  
Kandi collapsed onto the ground and Obi-Wan ran over to her. "Don't worry, my dear, the Sith will come to us. We will let them reveal themselves first and we'll be ready for them."  
  
"I hope you're right…" Kandi said. "Because otherwise…my heart will break again and I don't want that to happen." Kandi opened her heart once again and let her tears spill around her as she cried in mourning over the dead Jedi Master.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, she did it. She really did it," Mace Windu said, and although he was happy, he was sure not to let it show.  
  
"Finished, this is not. One more card, the Sith have to play," Yoda said. "And the trump card it will be."  
  
"Will they be able to defeat it?" Mace asked the little green Muppet.  
  
"Say, I cannot. Not until they face it, will the future be clear," Yoda said, grumbling. 


	10. x-fate adds wings

Title: Episode I: Fighting Temptation  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter i.  
  
Rating: G for now.  
  
Please read and enjoy!  
  
Note: Now I'm watching 'The Phantom Menace'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10~Fate Adds Wings  
  
Kandi paced back and forth within her apartment. She looked out the window and gazed at the sunlight filtering in. She smiled, it reminded her of home. She heard footsteps and looked up at a handsome male Jedi Master.  
  
"Well, hello miss, my name is Gun-Kwaa," Gun said.  
  
Kandi grinned and bowed before him. "Kandi-Lakta," was all she said.  
  
"I have heard much about your father, and I have heard something else," he said.  
  
Kandi looked up. "What have you heard?"  
  
"You have a brother…he was trained in secret, but then he turned…he embraced the Dark Side," Gun said.  
  
"You mean…Vin-Vloom…?" Kandi asked.  
  
"Yes…although I fear he changed his name," Gun said.  
  
"I miss him…" Kandi said, sadly. She looked out the window again and smiled, thinking of Corellia. She closed her eyes and dreamed of times back on Corellia with her brother.  
  
~*~  
  
"Capture Kandi, once again," Sistus ordered. "Once she sees you again, she will make the right decision."  
  
"Are you sure, my lord?" Uluna asked.  
  
"Surer then I've ever been before," Sistus said. "Tie her up in your ship, but do not leave until she is on our side."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Uluna said, bowing, and leaving. He hated Sistus, and knew that the only way he'd make it out of this was to run away with this girl who Sistus claimed to be his sister, and possibly turn her over to the Dark Side. Then they could somehow overcome the Sith warriors under Sistus and rule the galaxy side by side.  
  
~*~  
  
Snap.  
  
Hiss.  
  
Crackle.  
  
The sound invaded his ears like no other sound ever had in his life. Qui- Gon stared at the limp body of Holli-Ume and took in a deep breath. He put his hand on hers and smiled.  
  
"I guess it wasn't meant to be," Qui-Gon said. "I always thought you were the greatest Jedi Master of all…besides those in the Jedi Council, of course."  
  
He paused, as if he was waiting for Holli to respond. He felt a tear slide down hi face and fell onto her face. Qui-Gon placed a kiss on her forehead and frowned. "You were always the most beautiful of all Jedi…until Kandi came along and topped you. You two were meant for each other."  
  
Qui-Gon stepped back; turned around, and marched out of the room before he could let any more tears dampen her beautiful porcelain face.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the two strong bodies in the workout room, and smiled. Kandi's new Master was just as tough as Holli, and if it was possible, just as handsome as she was beautiful. He went back to searching for his Master, when he saw the silhouette in the Healing chambers, gazing upon the beautiful face one last time before they had a funeral for.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn, looked out upon the clouds, wishing that he and Kandi could glide among them, and throw their worries away. He gazed down upon the lightsaber hanging on her belt and smiled. He could end it all now, not have to worry about the Sith anymore, all he had to do was ignite the weapon and use it on himself.  
  
But Obi-Wan Kenobi did not ignite the weapon. No, instead he walked away from the room to make his way back to his apartment.  
  
"Kandi-Lakta Kenobi…" Obi-Wan said, smiling. "That has a nice ring to it."  
  
Obi-Wan just kept walking, past the workout room, past the Healing chambers, and even past his own apartment. He was letting Fate take him to where he belonged.  
  
~*~  
  
Kandi watched as Obi-Wan walked past the workout room. She smiled and mumbled, "Kandi-Lakta Kenobi…oh how I wish my name could be like that…"  
  
"Kandi…" Gun said. "Keep your mind on the task at hand."  
  
"Yes, Master," Kandi said, obedient as always.  
  
~*~  
  
Darth Uluna stared at the Jedi temple and smiled. He remembered the last time he was here, and remembered just how difficult it was to leave the place and embrace the darkness that was his destiny. He ran a finger along the intricate ancient designs on the door and waited for someone to come before running into the crowds of people.  
  
"Just you wait, Kandi, soon we shall be reunited and you won't stand a chance against anything else," he said, grinning. "And I will have a visit with my old friend before I go…and destroy him once and for all."  
  
Uluna walked along the streets of Coruscant until he came across a hotel with free apartments and walked inside, demanding that he get one. He, of course, had money to pay for it, but being the angry, impatient Sith warrior he was, he did not feel like waiting long.  
  
~*~  
  
END OF PART 2 


End file.
